The Color of Ruin
by Rachael torie b
Summary: The realm of the Fae is on the brink of war as Seelie and Unseelie courts rip at each others' throats. Sides must be chosen, lines drawn and crossed, alliances forged and destroyed. There is no alternative. The only path to be trekked is one of ruination and death. (SYOC)


Alright-y then, I'm here this time to write a SYOC about the wonderful world of the fae. This story is going to center around my dear character Eira, the Seelie princess and protagonist of the story. While other characters aren't really going to get POV's, they will be interacting with my character and I'll tell ya right now—one of the submitted Unseelie princes will get to be Eira's love interest! This is a romance fantasy adventure story, just thought I'd get that out there.

So, if you have no idea what Seelie or Unseelie are, I'll explain them to you. The Fae, a powerful type of faery, are divided into two courts who hate each other very much. They are known as the Seelie and Unseelie courts.

The Seelie are the summer and spring courts, and they are strongest during these seasons as well as represent them. They, while still mischievous and still sometimes evil tricksters, are the more light and benevolent court. The Seelie are often very fond of humans, but that doesn't mean they won't pull nasty pranks on them now and then. Their Code of Conduct is this:

"Death Before Dishonor: A member of the Seelie Court would protect his or her honor to the death. Honor was the single source of glory for the Seelie, the only way to attain recognition. A true Seelie would rather have died than live with personal dishonor, and would never bring dishonor to another of the Seelie.

Love Conquers All: For the Seelie, love was the perfect expression of the soul. It transcended all other things. Though romantic love was considered to be the highest and purest form of love, platonic love was also encouraged.

Beauty is Life: Beauty was one of the first tenants of the Seelie Court. To belong, a faery had to be beautiful, and all beauty was to be protected. The Seelie were known to go to war to protect beauty, whether it was a beautiful person, place, or thing.

Never Forget a Debt: This tenant worked in two ways. This Seelie were bound by their code of honor to repay any debt owed as soon as was possible. This included both favors and insults. The Seelie would repay a favor in a timely fashion. At the same time, they would exact vengeance almost immediately." (This code of conduct is from ; not trying to plagiarize anything, so all rights go to the Monstrous people)

The Unseelie are basically the opposite of the Seelie. Considered dark, malicious, and almost entirely evil, the Unseelie embody winter and autumn. They are horrible to humans, the Seelie, and sometimes each other. However, just because they're typically harmful, horrible beings it doesn't mean they have to be completely, but probably should mostly be. Their Code of Conduct is thus:

"Change is Good: The Unseelie firmly believe that security was an illusion. They considered chaos to be the ruling force in the universe, and accepted that they had to adapt and change to survive.

Glamour is Free: Glamour was the magic of the Daoine Sidhe. Both of the Seelie and Unseelie possessed its power. However, the two courts had differing opinions over its use. The Unseelie believed that to have power and not to use it was near to sin. They used their power for whatever they saw fit.

Honor is a Lie: The Unseelie placed no stock in the ideals of honor. Instead, they pursued their own self-interests vigorously. The Unseelie felt as if truth could only be reached through devotion to self, not a devotion to others.

Passion Before Duty: Passion was considered to be the truest sate of being. The Unseelie acted without thought, on pure instinct and passion." (Once again, this information goes fully and completely to )

Now that you know a bit about each of the sides, I'll tell you about submitting:

—I'll be accepting two princes, at least one must be Unseelie, and one princess, and she can be Unseelie or Seelie.

—Please, for the love of everything delicious, make these submissions detailed! Without detail, I won't even consider your submission.

—Character death will happen eventually, so be prepared to possibly see your darlings die cause' I'm sure ready to kill them. Oh, and include the words Batman Boxers in your submission form to prove to me you've read all this. It's a password of sorts.

—Be creative when crafting your characters. These are fanciful faery creatures, so make them as surreal and beautiful as you like! The more beautiful the better.

—PM ONLY.

—The format you must fill out to submit is on my profile.

Well, I cannot wait to get this thing started, and guess what!? … I've already planned the story out seven chapters, so yeah. Hurry up and submit lovelies.


End file.
